


Fly Me To The Moon

by xuxiblu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxiblu/pseuds/xuxiblu
Summary: Doyoung's been through so much at only 17.And now this random boy wants to help him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *birth years changed to fit story

Doyoung stood in place. He watched as the casket was lowered into the ground as he fought back any tears he had. His hands were clasped in front of him, squeezing them together every few seconds and glanced to the tombstone.

In Loving Memory of Lee Taeyong.

July 1, 2001 - August 30, 2017

After the funeral Doyoung walked home in pure silence. Taeyong's mother had offered to give him a ride but he kindly rejected. He walked in his home and didn't bother answering his mother who had greeted him. He stayed in his room that week. Not once coming out.

That was the past however. Doyoung wasn't 15 anymore. He's in his final year of high school. He should be over his ex's death by now. Sure he had other problems like trying to stay the top of his class, cutting his thighs almost every night, suicidal thoughts, and druggie friends who seem to love drama; but Taeyong was his red. His love, happiness, his everything. And yet he killed himself.

"Doyoung!" Jaehyun had latched himself to Doyoung's back and hugged him as they walked. He smiled despite the older paying absolutely no mind to him. Doyoung shrugged him off and continued walking on his own, "Silent treatment. The usual." Jaehyun was still beaming with pure happiness and continued following him, "So when will you talk to me? We text but you never talk." Doyoung continued to ignore his existence nonetheless, "Maybe you're just having a bad day? I'll get you to talk at some point. Don't know when. But you'll acknowledge me at some part." Jaehyun waved as he stepped into his yard, running up to the door. Doyoung just stood there and watched, waiting to make sure Jaehyun got inside safely.

Ok, yeah. Doyoung refused to talk to him. But he refused to talk to everybody unless hey held some kind of authority over him. See, now the problem is Doyoung gets attached too easy. If he were to talk to Jaehyun and something bad was to happen, Doyoung would probably break down again. He completely broke down when Taeyong died and when Jaehyun started showing interest in him a year later, he felt like he might have a chance to be happy again. Even the slightest bit happier. Doyoung believes that talking is just going to create a bond between them. He doesn't know how to explain it, but he's scared. He's scared that if he starts actually speaking to Jaehyun then their relationship would grow and they'd become closer. It's just easier to lose someone when all you do is text. There's no special bond he feels in texting. It's just typing, no actual way to determine emotions or feelings through non verbal texts.

Doyoung walked into his own home a few minutes later and kicked off his shoes, "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" No reply. No reply for the 4th time that week. Hell if he knew where his mom was going while he was gone as she worked at home and still greeted him. His dad was working during his school hours and would be home in an hour at most; if he was lucky his dad would be home before him. His mom? Who knew when she was coming home. He was hurt at not receiving some kind of response but at this point he was used to it. He adjusted his bag and headed to his room, just barely kicking the door so it opened more. He set his bag down and watched as his cat came over and wrapped itself around his ankle, "At least you greet me." He bent down and picked her up, holding her like a toddler with one arm. As he walked she took to laying herself across his shoulders and resting like that. He sat on the couch and put on a movie, the feline jumping onto the back of the couch. Doyoung laid down and she cuddled up on his chest. His phone buzzed just as he was about to nap.

Valentines: Are you home now?  


Valentines: You're normally home around this time.

BunBun: yes im home

Valentines: Are you ok? You seemed upset earlier.

BunBun: im fine  
BunBun: you know i dont like talking  
BunBun: texting is easier

Valentines: But with texting you have to wait for a replyyyyy  
Valentines: Talking is instanttttt  
Valentines: No hassle  
Valentines: You talk, boom, it's done bby  
Valentines: Texting? Nope, we dont like her

BunBun: omg  
BunBun: youre an idiot

Valentines: I'm a funny idiot

BunBun: you wish

Valentines: And wish I shall  
Valentines: I wonder what your laugh sounds like

BunBun: youre weird

Valentines: No no no  
Valentines: Like  
Valentines: Seriously  
Valentines: I dont think anyone at school's even heard it  
Valentines: oooooooo  
Valentines: What a privilege~~  
Valentines: Hearing THE Kim Doyoung laughing  
Valentines: Must be an honor

BunBun: stop talking like im a celebrity  
BunBun: its weird  
BunBun: youre weird

Valentines: You love me

BunBun: no

Valentines: Pleaseeee  
Valentines: I'm obviously the most important person in your life  
Valentines: What would you do without me

BunBun: god youre dramatic  
BunBun: i thought your friends were worse  
BunBun: i have been proven wrong

Valentines: HEY  
Valentines: If you're gonna call me dramatic at least make me seem special  
Valentines: I'm a mf drama queen

BunBun: Jesus fuck would you like a crown

Valentines: Hell yeah. I'll get my makeup done and get a matching dress.  
Valentines: If I'm gonna be a queen I gotta look the part.  
Valentines: I'd rock that shit idc what you say

BunBun: ill block you istg

Valentines: Out of love<3

BunBun: no<3

Valentines: Bully 

Doyoung smiled to himself and put his phone down. He shut his eyes and hummed to himself with petting the feline, "Maybe I'll talk to you Jaehyun." He fell asleep in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

BunBun: Where are you??? 

BunBun: Jaehyun why arent you in class???? BunBun: Jaehyun????? 

"Doyoung! Phone away." Doyoung jumped in his seat and almost dropped his phone. He mumbled an apology and placed his phone back in his bag with the screen facing up. The teacher continued with her lesson. When she hadn't looked at him in a while he pulled his phone back out to look at the messages. 

Valentines: I skip morning classes now 

Valentines: I got a job at the kindergarten classes 

Valentines: Awwwww 

Valentines: Are you worried about me? I'll text you next time~~ 

BunBun: You better 

Doyoung put his phone away once again and finally paid attention to whatever the teacher was on about. 

The black haired male tapped his fingers on the lunch table and shook his leg. He hadn't slept well and instead of eating he took for writing whatever popped up in his mind. Jaehyun sat down across from him, peeping at the notebook. He read some of what Doyoung was writing, and whatever he could make out. Jaehyun frowned and snatched the notebook from him, ripping the page out and crumbling it, "Don't think of bad things like this. It'll only hurt yourself even more." Doyoung took the notebook back and would've said something if he had the courage. 

Jaehyun was the only non-family member who knew what happened. He knew why it affected Doyoung even 3 years later. He probably wasn't supposed to find out. It was last year when he was just talking a walk through the cemetery when he saw Doyoung sat next to a grave, talking to whoever it was buried and crying. That was the first and last time he remembers hearing him speak, "Oh! You know the cute popular boy, Yuta? Well, he has a little brother. Oh my god he's just the sweetest little boy. Nakamoto Shotaro. Oh, I wanna give him so many hugs, he's just so precious. He drew me pictures and would pull me around with him to show me things and introduce me to his friends. He said he didn't want me to be lonely since I was new there." Jaehyun was smiling ear-to-ear as he spoke, "He gave me a hug and asked if I was coming back again when I had to leave." Jaehyun was practically fanboying at this point over a little 5-year-old. Doyoung couldn't help but find it endearing though. He remembers Jaehyun telling him how badly he wants to work with children and wants some of his own. 

Jaehyun was still rambling while Doyoung just indirectly listened, smiling at him the whole time, "Who knew. Nakamoto Yuta, the schools biggest fuck boy, has the sweetest brother ever." Jaehyun had stopped talking and smiling, waving his hand in front of Doyoung's face, "Hello?" Doyoung raised a brow and grabbed his wrist, "So you were listening." Jaehyun smiled once more but this wasn't as noticeable, "It's hard to tell when you're paying attention or zoning out. I've known you for a year and still can't tell." Doyoung felt a tinge of pain hit him when he could hear the slight sadness in Jaehyun's voice. He sat up straight, "But it's ok. You just need to take your time. When you're comfortable enough to actually speak with me you can. I'm not going to force you." Neither spoke for the rest of lunch. The silence between them was uncomfortable and it was to the point Doyoung couldn't stand it. He stood up and held a finger up to Jaehyun. Jaehyun just watched as he walked out. The pain was small and it had turned to guilt in literal seconds for Doyoung.

Doyoung went into the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. He could feel himself wanting to cry, "I'm sorry Jaehyun. I'm so sorry." Doyoung pulled his wallet out and pulled his jeans down enough to show just his thighs, pulling a small blade from one of the pockets in the wallet.

Jaehyun was going through his thoughts, Johnny coming over and sitting next to him, "What's your obsession with Doyoung? You never really explained that." Jaehyun shrugged.

"He's been through some stuff. I just want to make sure he's doing ok. Ya know? It's what friends do." Jaehyun looked over to the taller. Johnny looked at him for a few seconds before breaking out into small laughs, "What?"

"You're so whipped. How he hasn't noticed, absolute amazement." Jaehyun rolled his eyes and gently pushed Johnny away, "So, has he started talking to you yet?" Jaehyun shook his head.

"I'm not gonna force him to talk to me. I can deal with just texting. He's not comfortable yet. That's ok." Jaehyun smiled to himself and Johnny smiled less noticeably.

"You really love him, huh?" Jaehyun nodded, "I might not be able to fully understand the thing you have for him. But, if you ever need a wing man I got you." Johnny winked and Jaehyun lightly shoved him again.

"Never. I can get him on my own. And who knows he might be infected with the straight like you." Johnny snicked and stood up, giving Jaehyun a back hug.

"Well, all I can say if good luck my homosexual friend." Jaehyun raised a brow and Johnny gave another wink before walking off and back to his seat.

School had finally finished after what felt like an eternity. Jaehyun was still bubbly though. Still hyper even after doing schoolwork all day; standing where he does at the entrance as he waited for Doyoung. He seemed like a lost puppy, following and walking home with the older, "Hey Doyoung. In hand motions, what do you want to d after you graduate?" Doyoung stopped walking. Honestly, he's never really thought about it. Doyoung simply gave a shrug and continued to walk, "Really? You don't know?" Doyoung nodded and watched as Jaehyun started walking backwards in front of him, ready to catch him if he tripped, "No college?" He shook his head. Doyoung's been too caught up in the past and present to even begin thinking about his future. Jaehyun didn't seem to mind with him not knowing, "Take your time then. You should find something you really like doing. You have 4 months to think about it." Jaehyun stopped in his tracks as well did Doyoung, "Bye Doyoung!" Jaehyun gave a wide grin and ran off to the front door of his home. Once again, following old habits, Doyoung stayed still and waited until Jaehyun was safely inside. Doyoung got home and dropped his bag next to his bed. Like every day this week, he came home to an empty house. Just as he laid down his phone buzzed. 

Valentines: Can't texttoday, going out with friends. If you need anything let me know! BunBun: be safe 

Friends. Of course. That's what people do. Hang out with their friends. Exactly what Doyoung can't do. Hell, who'd want to be friends with someone who refuses to talk to practically anyone. Only Jaehyun seems to be that stupid. Besides Jaehyun is just temporary. To Doyoung, friendships don't last. Jaehyun's bound to abandon him some day. Jaehyun shouldn't have to worry about him anyway, or spend his time on Doyoung. He has his whole life planned out. Get a wife or husband, have some kids, become a kindergarten teacher, and give his soulmate and children everything he can. But Doyoung? If you asked when he was 15 you might get two different answers. Either he wanted to be dead. Or, he wanted to be a vet. Now? Definitely not a vet. Who knows if he even wants to die? He certainly wouldn't mind it, and he's had a few attempts, but now he just wants to disappear for a bit and come back when he's ready. He doesn't exactly want to die nor does he want to be alive either. Besides, Jaehyun probably wouldn't even notice. When Doyoung's not there Jaehyun is with his other friends. His main friends. Doyoung was just someone he kept company. Jaehyun has plenty of friends and losing one wouldn't really make a difference. The thoughts had clouded his mind. His parents wouldn't notice. They're not home half the time. Jaehyun was his only friend anyways and Doyoung could easily be replaced. Doyoung sat up and leaned against the wall. He placed his wallet on his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out his utility knife. He set it on his pillow and got up, changing into shorts and a hoodie. No one would notice if he was gone, so surely it wouldn't matter, right?


End file.
